Darkness Reborn, Fires Return
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Now this is another Naruto/Harry Potter story only this time rather than using on source as the third crossover, I'm using two! One for the power Naruto will get and the other is the girl I'll be pairing him with and to anyone that has any complaints, to bad! You don't like it then go read something else! Also this story was inspired by another story "The Girl Who Survived" by "Winxclubrocks" so go check that out it's great story. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing.**

_**Time.**_

_**Time is such a fragile thing; all it takes is one small crack to shatter all of time and space. To meddle with time is met with grave consequences, unless you know exactly what it is you are doing and seek to accomplishment. Whether it be preventing a disaster from happening in the future or to change your own present life by altering the past.**_

_**But of course, to change the past, you are at risk of erasing yourself from existence or even setting in motion the very events you sought to prevent.**_

_**All it takes is one single change that can cause untold devastation.**_

_**In my time, I was merely one part of a much greater being, I was a god with power over time itself. But I was not at my full power, having been separated between my conscious and my power, all by those lowly humans who believed they could harness my power.**_

_**But then I was sealed away for ten years, I was sealed away by Shadow the Hedgehog. It was ironic that I would then be reborn through his own shadow and giving to him what he gave to me, a one-way ticket to oblivion.**_

_**I then set in motion the events that would release my other half that had been sealed away, but was released in the future. Unfortunately, my other half had already taken on his own form by then and we could not merge. But I was able to trick that fool Silver into hunting down and killing the one that would result in the release of my other half, Sonic the Hedgehog.**_

_**But my plan was continuously halted until I finally stepped in and did it myself. At last, I was able to merge with my other half and restore our true form, Solaris the Sun God. I was going to show the humans my power, the power they desired to control, and use it devour all timelines, thereby erasing them.**_

_**However, I underestimate just how quickly the feeble cling to hope. Using the power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds, the Hedgehog's friends managed to revive Sonic, and together with Shadow and Silver, they managed to destroy my consciousness. It was then that Sonic and Princess Elise went back in time and blew out Solaris when he was just the Flame of Hope and they all believed that was the end it.**_

_**AH HA HA HA HA!**_

_**Fools! All of them!**_

_**They may have destroyed Solaris, but they could never destroy me! When they destroyed Solaris's physical form, I was able to break away and save myself from destruction. Sonic and Elise may have saved their future by blowing out Solaris, but they did not erase me.**_

_**Neither of them realized the consequences of their actions, they didn't stop the tragedies that unfolded, nor did they save the future that fool, Silver, came from! All that they did was create a new timeline, where Solaris, Iblis and I didn't exist, nothing more, nothing less! I guess that saying I learned was true, the Multiverse Theory really is a bitch!**_

_**Though even with my freedom I now felt… lost. Solaris was gone, Iblis was gone, I could never assume by true splendor again. And despite escaping destruction, my body was damaged.**_

_**I no longer had a goal, a purpose for my existence. I still possessed power great enough to destroy this world, the power to travel through time, and the cunning to manipulate my new host into doing my bidding. But what would be the point of it all, destroying everything until nothing remains. What then?**_

_**I prided myself on always being five steps ahead, but now I have no set path, no destination. And if I don't gain a new body soon, my escape from destruction might end up being in vain.**_

_**But perhaps this boy, Naruto Uzumaki, can provide me with the body that I need, while I search for a new purpose.**_

_**Only Time will tell.**_

*20XX*

*Azkaban*

Azkaban prison was originally built in the 15th Century by the Dark Wizard Ekrizdis to practice some of the Darkest Arts and lure unsuspecting Muggles to his island to be used as test subjects. After his death, the numerous protections he kept on the island faded, allowing the Ministry of Magic to locate the mysterious island.

It wasn't until 1718 that the Minister of Magic at the time, Damocles Rowle, turned Azkaban into a prison using the Dementors located on the island as prison guards. Since then, Azkaban has housed the worst criminals of the Wizarding World, or really anyone that was accused of a crime that the current Minister didn't like and simply threw them into Azkaban.

There were no Wards or Charms put in place to prevent prisoners from escaping. In fact, most prisoners weren't even required to stay in their cells, as with the Dementors presence, most were already trapped within their own minds. There were also no human guards, with the only visitors being high ranking Ministry officials or the Minister, himself.

Most of the current criminals residing within Azkaban consisted of Death Eaters, followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort, from the previous war and Pure-Blood Supremacists that, while not officially Death Eaters, did agree with Voldemort's goal of Pure-Bloods ruling the Wizarding World and killing Muggles.

Of course, there was one prisoner who didn't belong to either of these groups.

The prisoner in question was a fifteen-year-old teen with bright spiky blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, dull blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, and wearing the standard Azkaban prisoner clothes.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, a former Fourth Year Gryffindor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now he was locked away in what's basically hell on Earth for a crime he didn't commit.

Naruto could take in his surroundings, while once again cursing everything that happened that lead up to this point.

When he had first received his Hogwarts letter, Naruto had been excited and eager to enter a world he that only thought existed in fairy tales, one that he learned was actually real and he was part of it. He had been sorted into Gryffindor, where he had met and befriended Bloom Potter, the adopted daughter of James and Lily Potter, and known by everyone as the "Girl-Who-Lived".

Unlike the rest of the Wizarding World, Naruto didn't see Bloom as some great hero or savior because of something she did as a baby, he only saw her as Bloom, something the fiery haired girl had been thankful for. He had heard about all the adventures Bloom, Hermione, and Ron had gone on during their time at Hogwarts, Naruto himself didn't go on any with them since he knew what he was capable of; he wasn't smart like Hermione, didn't rush into situations recklessly like Weasley, and he definitely didn't have the power that Bloom had. The most Naruto had been able to do was stick by Bloom's side when the rest of the school would turn their backs on her, whether it was when she was accused of being the Heir of Slytherin or in Third Year with the Dementors and Sirius Black, who at the time everyone believed to be a deranged lunatic, until Bloom managed to prove he was innocent.

It was in Fourth Year when everything went straight to hell.

He supposed it started when Bloom's name came out of the Goblet of Fire as the fourth Champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Most of the school believed Bloom put her name in, including Weasley, but Naruto knew Bloom didn't, simply because she just wanted a quiet school year for once. It wasn't until after the First Task that mostly everyone started believing Bloom didn't in fact put her name in the Goblet, then things continued on in a semi-normal way. Then the Third Task came, and things just got worse.

Naruto wasn't really sure what happened, but just before the Third Task he had been knocked out and then taken somewhere. When he had finally came to, he was at the starting area for the Third Task, with Bloom panting and hold the Tri-Wizard Cup, while Cedric Diggory, the original Hogwarts champion, lying dead next to him, and no less than a dozen Aurors pointing their wands at him with the Minister shouting for him to be arrested for murdering Cedric.

He had tried telling them what happened, but no one would listen, they all simply believed he had killed Cedric, and no one gave him a chance to defend himself. The only one that actually spoke in his defense was Bloom, but they just passed it off as him Confunding her, completely ignoring the fact that he had been unconscious!

After that, he had been carted off to Azkaban and thrown into a cell with the Dementors surrounding him. With Naruto noticing that the Dementors seemed to target him more than the other prisoners the more time he was here. Unknown to Naruto, members of the Ministry had made sure to order the Dementors to target him more, given he was a Muggleborn and there were plenty Pure-Blood supremacists in the Ministry, who'd enjoy making him suffer under the Dementors.

A chill then went up his spine, pulling Naruto from his bitter recollection and he looked up to see a group of Dementors entering his cell. That wasn't all, as he heard the jeers, laughing, and taunts of the other prisoners who treated this like a show, and to them it was watching a Mudblood suffer. Thankfully, Naruto's been able to block them out, unfortunately he couldn't block out the Dementors as they moved in closer and began sucking out his happy memories and emotions, leaving behind only bad ones and the voices.

_"Murderer!"_

_"He killed Cedric!"_

_"Give him the Dementors Kiss!"_

_"Throw him through the Veil!"_

This what he hears every time the Dementors show up, everyone condemning for killing Cedric, shouting for him to either have his soul sucked out or thrown through some Veil.

After a few moments, Naruto could no longer remain conscious as the Dementors continued feeding off his memories.

*Void*

Opening his eyes, Naruto saw he was no longer in his cell or surrounded by Dementors. He was now in what looked like an endless black void with ankle deep water.

'Wh-what… what happened? Where am I?' Naruto thought, while looking down and saw he was still wearing his prisoner clothes.

'Is this… the inside of a Dementor?' Thought Naruto, wondering if a Dementor got over eager and ate his soul, with this being where souls that are eaten by Dementors end up.

_**"He-help…m-m-me…"**_

"Huh?" Naruto muttered as he heard a voice call out for help.

_**"He…lp…me…"**_

Hearing it again, Naruto started walking in what he hoped was where the voice came from. While normally it wouldn't be smart to walk towards a strange voice, but if Naruto's soul really was eaten by a Dementor, then what exactly did he have to be scared of?

After all, he's already dead.

Soon, Naruto arrived at the source of the voice, but rather than seeing another human or even a magical creature, it looked like an anthropomorphic black hedgehog with bluish-grey streaks in its quills, wearing gloves and shoes, had reptilian green slitted eyes, and no mouth on its muzzle. Naruto also saw that it's body seemed to be dissolving into black goo.

"Hey are you alright?" Naruto asked worried, both for the creature and the chance that this could happen to him.

_**"Help…me…please…"**_ It said weakly.

"Who, what are you? What is this place?" Naruto asked, wanting to figure where he was.

_**"My name…is…Mephiles…and I was…trapped here…"**_ Said Mephiles as his body continued dissolving, showing he didn't have long.

"Trapped here? By who?" Asked Naruto.

_**"By those…who wished to…erase my existence…to understand why…you would…have to know…my story."**_ Mephiles replied.

"Your story?" Said Naruto, with Mephiles nodding slowly.

_**"I was once part of…a god…Solaris the Sun Deity…I watched over…and protected time…and space…until humans sought to…control me and take my power…but they couldn't control me…and so they ripped me apart…my mind, conscious, and will became… what you see now and my power became my other half…Iblis…I desired to merge with Iblis and become Solaris…once more… but I was sealed away by my enemy…Shadow the Hedgehog… for ten year until I was freed and wished to complete…my quest to find and…free Iblis…so that Solaris could be reborn…but I was stopped by three Hedgehogs…Sonic, Silver, and Shadow…along with their allies…they wanted to stop me…seal me away again…but I was able to…free Iblis and merge into…Solaris…but Solaris was… eventually destroyed by…the three hedgehogs…with Sonic and the Princess Elise…going back in time to erase Solaris…when he was just the Flame of Hope…but all they did…was create…a timeline where…Solaris never existed…and now I have traveled through timeline after timeline…through universe after universe…until I found you…Naruto Uzumaki…"**_ Mephiles said, while looking up at Naruto, who looked at him in shock at hearing his story.

"Me?" Asked Naruto, confused that Mephiles would want him for.

_**"Yes…I have seen your life…how you were imprisoned…and vilified for a crime…you didn't commit…left to rot…I can help you…give you the power to escape…and get justice for yourself…"**_ Offered Mephiles, feeling that he was nearing his end unless he did something soon.

"How?" Naruto asked, wanting to hear how Mephiles could help him escape Azkaban.

_**"Merge…with me…and together we can have…our revenge…on all those that wronged us…"**_ Said Mephiles, while holding out his hand for Naruto take.

Naruto was tempted to take the offer, but he was hesitant since while Mephiles seemed to speak sincerely, his appearance alone just screamed "DON'T TRUST!". But at the same time, Naruto saw Mephiles as a kindred spirit. Someone who just wanted to return to his true form, but was stopped by those who feared and hated him, just like how Naruto is hated and imprisoned for something he didn't do.

Just because he was a convenient scapegoat.

And his offer of power, freedom, and revenge, it was too tempting to pass up. Especially since Naruto knew if the Dementors didn't kill him, then the other prisoners will, or worse, if Voldemort does return and breaks out his followers.

In the end, it wasn't really a choice.

Taking Mephiles's hand, both Naruto and the evil Hedgehog were engulfed in a dark aura as they merged together. When the aura faded, it revealed only one figure who looked at themselves in surprise.

"Hm, how strange. The boy's willpower was stronger than Mephiles originally believed. Rather than simply taking over his body to get one that wasn't damaged, we have truly merged into a single being." The being said, before narrowing his eyes.

"The part of me that is still Naruto Uzumaki is angry at Mephiles for tricking and nearly killing me, in a sense, but is also thankful. As now we have access to all of Mephiles's power and a new more powerful body. It may have just cost me my magic, but what is magic compared to the power of a god." Said the being as he smirked, since while Mephiles was only half of Solaris, he was still more powerful than any Witch or Wizard, past or present.

"Hm, I suppose I will need a name. I'm no longer Naruto or Mephiles, but at the same time I am both…" Said the being, while cupping his chin in thought, before smirking again.

"For irony's sake, I will call myself Naruto, and I will keep the name Mephiles as an alias. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for the humans just yet. But for now, I believe a demonstration of my power is in order, and I have several sheep all locked away and ready for the slaughter." Naruto said, while chuckling darkly as he vanished from the void.

*Azkaban*

Meanwhile, a dark aura had begun surrounding Naruto's body before it exploded off of him. The other prisoners could only look on in shock as the Dementors surrounding him gave out shrieks of agony as they melted away into black smoke. All while the souls that the Dementors devoured remained, before fading as they moved onto the next life.

This obviously shocked them all, even the deranged Bellatrix Lestrange, at seeing the supposedly unkillable Dementors being killed. The only spell they knew of that could actually work on Dementors was the Patronus Charm, and even then, it only repelled Dementors, not kill them, no matter how powerful the Patronus was.

The prisoners then turned to the one who managed to kill the Dementors and several them looked in fear at what they saw. A figure where Naruto once was now stood in his cell, his head hung low and arms hanging loosely in front of them.

(Play-Mephiles Whisper)

The figure walked slowly forward and seemed to phase through the bars as everyone looked at them warily, and even some fear at its appearance.

The figure looked like a corpse with their deathly pale skin, while also having jet black hair with bluish-grey streaks. The figure then lifted their head up slightly and looked at the prisoners, who flinched away at its green slitted eyes, eyes like a reptile, that looked at them. In fact, the only feature that told them all who this was, were the whisker marks on their cheeks.

Naruto looked at the prisoners silently, none of them daring to move or make a sound both from the fact he was able to do the impossible and kill Dementors. But his presence and the power he was radiating, it felt like smoke filling their lungs, their blood freezing in their veins, like they were looking into an endless dark abyss, only now something was looking back at them.

Even the Dark Lord, for all his mastery over the Dark Arts, his power was still magic. But now this boy, it wasn't magic they sensed, it was just pure darkness.

For a moment nothing was said or done, until finally a fanged smirk formed on Naruto's face, one that radiated darkness and evil.

The next moment, the only thing that could be heard for miles was the screams of pain and agony from both the prisoners and Dementors alike.

*Timeskip-Five Days*

Standing in Azkaban was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, with Lucius Malfoy, his Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, and the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones. While throughout the prison, the Aurors were at work, collecting the deceased prisoners and what was left of the Dementors.

Fudge looked particularly squeamish at seeing the mutilated corpses being carted out, even more so for the prisoners that were unlucky enough to be left alive. The ones who were left alive however probably wish they were just killed, their hands looked to have either been cut off or forcefully ripped off, depending on the wounds, their tongues cut out and the wounds cauterized so they wouldn't choke on their own blood, and their heads looked to have been bashed into several times, to the point any memories extracted to find out who did this would only be jumbled messes. They also had to be restrained, since they kept flailing around and trying to speak, but were only able to get out choking sounds.

That's not even mentioning the blood covering every inch of the hallways and cells, along with the prisoners who had been torn apart to the point they couldn't even be recognized.

Lucius looked into one of the cells with a sad expression when he saw the mutilated corpse of Bellatrix Lestrange, her expression forever frozen in horror, fear, and agony. It was sad, both at losing one of the Dark Lord's top Death Eaters and Narcissa's reaction when she learns of her sister's death and how she died.

As he looked at Bellatrix's body, Lucius could see that the only recognizable part was her head…the rest of her skin had been flayed and all her internal organs removed, which had then been forced fed to… Lucius quickly shook his head less he release his stomach's content at recounting the more gruesome details.

'The Dark Lord will not be pleased when he learns of this.' Lucius thought, knowing Voldemort had planned a mass breakout for all his imprisoned followers and to recruit the Dementors, when the opportunity presented itself.

Now that plan was dead in the water, before it could even be finalized.

Meanwhile, Umbridge was silently fuming as her plan to send Dementors after the Potter girl, either to have her soul devoured or expelled for using magic outside of school, was ruined with all the Dementors now dead.

How is that even possible?!

Amelia walked up to the Minister after she had gotten a complete list of the deceased prisoners and the ones still living.

"Minister, all but one of the prisoners have been accounted for." Amelia said, with Fudge flinching at the fact a prisoner was missing, likely the one who was the cause of this.

"Wh-who?" Fudge asked, fearful of what prisoner could have escaped and was dangerous enough to do this.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Amelia answered, with Fudge paling dramatically at the name.

Now the Minister was beyond terrified at learning who was able to escape. Not even Sirius Black, someone who they all believed was You-Know-Whos right-hand man at the time, was able to do this when he escaped Azkaban. And yet now a Fourth Year Hogwarts student, one who didn't have a wand, didn't graduate, and had been suffering under the Dementors for nearly three months, wasn't only able to escape, but slaughter all the other prisoners and the Dementors to boot.

Not to mention the fact that it's likely the boy will want revenge for them using him as a scapegoat and locking him away, because of Fudge's refusal to believe Dumbledore that the Dark Lord was back.

Fudge would have happily gotten the Daily Prophet to put all the blame on the boy, but he couldn't. Everyone was already on edge with Dumbledore's continuous proclamations of the Dark Lord's return. If people found out a fifteen-year-old boy, a Muggleborn at that, managed to kill every prisoner in Azkaban, along with doing the impossible and kill all the Dementors, it'd throw the entire Wizarding World into chaos and put his term as Minister in jeopardy.

Once Amelia had walked away, Fudge turned to Lucius and Umbridge, knowing she'd raise a fuss at what he was about to do next.

"Lucius, Dolores, I need both of you to find the Uzumaki boy as soon as possible! Get anyone you need to help with the search, just find him and make sure he can't reveal what's happened here, under any circumstances!" Fudge whispered loudly, not caring how they kept the boy silent, as long as this incident wasn't leaked to the public.

Both nodded, more than eager to hunt down a Mudblood and not be stopped. Sure, they'd planned to do so anyway for their own reasons, but now the Minister had unknowingly helped make sure they couldn't be charged with killing the brat.

He did after all say, silence him under any circumstances.

*Unknown Location*

Meanwhile, miles away in a moonlit forest, Fenrir Greyback choked and gagged as a stranger had their hand wrapped firmly around his throat. Given who he was, it would be amazing to anyone to see the fearsome and bloodthirsty werewolf at anyone's mercy, it was even more impressive and alarming that this was happening when the full moon was out.

Along with there being several dead werewolves surrounding them, all whom have been torn apart, while a few remained alive. But none of them made a move to help their Alpha, as they kneeled in fear and submission of the stranger.

The stranger in question was wearing a full-length black coat with a hood that was currently pulled up, shrouding their face in shadows and a waist-high slit going up the back. It also has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat, with the zipper currently been pulled down to just below their waist. Along with having silver drawstrings for the hood decorated, with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region.

"And here I was hoping you'd prove to be a challenge Fenrir, given how you were considered the most fearsome werewolf of your time. But right now, all I see is a rabid animal brought to heel." The stranger said, while Fenrir snarled and snapped his jaws at them, wishing he could tear into this runt.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you and everyone you love; I'll devour and defile their bodies over your corpse!" Fenrir snarled, being able to talk even in his wolf form, but the stranger merely scoffing at his words.

"Empty threats from a dead man." They said.

The strangers shadow then extended off them and grabbed hold of Fenrir's own shadow, before proceeding to absorb it, increasing their own power. No longer needing Fenrir, the stranger clenched their hand around the werewolf's throat crushing it, before tossing Fenrir's corpse to the side, as if it were trash. They then turned to the still living werewolves, who all whimpered in fear of them being next.

"I'm the Alpha now." They stated with their eyes glowing under their hood, showing they were green and reptilian.

Looking at the gathered wolves, the stranger smirked at seeing they were properly cowed into submission. Now to turn them into something he can actually make use of.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has been sent to Azkaban as a scapegoat for Cedric's death, met and merged with Mephiles, killed all the prisoners and Dementors, and now he has escaped and killed Fenrir along with taking control of his pack. Not only that but now Fudge is working to keep the incident at Azkaban secret and given Lucius and Umbridge free reign to hunt down Naruto, oh those poor unfortunate souls they think they stand a chance. Along with that Naruto is friends with Bloom Potter, and yes it's the same Bloom from Winx Club, got a problem to bad my story my rules. Also for how Bloom acts please refer to the story that inspired this one, "The Girl Who Survived", since I really like how Bloom is portrayed in that story and before anyone says anything, the author gave me permission. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be checking in on Bloom to see what she's been doing since Naruto's imprisonment, along with a sneak preview of what Naruto/Mephiles is now doing. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

In one of the many parks on the British Isles, Bloom Potter sat in front of her campfire, staring at the flames intently.

Normally after the end of the school year at Hogwarts, she's forced to return to the Dursley's, with Bloom refusing to ever consider Number 4 Privet Drive her home. Even after managing to clear her godfather's name, she couldn't go live with him, because of Dumbledore giving the excuse that he "wasn't mentally stable" and "needed time to heal in St. Mungo's".

The only reason she had gone back after Third Year was because she had been too depressed and saddened to do what she's doing now. But after the Third Task, with Fudge blaming Naruto for Cedric's death, and Dumbledore not even trying to defend him, when it should have been obvious Naruto didn't do it, she had decided enough was enough and that she was done listening to the old goat.

Thinking about her friend and the fact Fudge used him as a scapegoat made Bloom once again curse the Minister.

'Just like with Sirius.' Bloom thought darkly, as the flames from the campfire flared up in response to her emotions.

She had tried telling people again and again that Naruto didn't do anything, but no one believed her. She didn't even dare mention the fact Voldemort was back, since if they didn't believe her when she said Naruto was innocent, then Bloom knew they'd never believe her when she said Voldemort was back.

After that, Bloom basically isolated herself from everyone to finalize her plan of leaving the Dursley's and living on her own. It was one she's been planning since Third Year, having learned about Magical Tents and acquired one, placing spells on it to camouflage itself to the surrounding area, transfiguring snow, during the winter, into a bed and getting lots of books of Charms to remain undetected.

Bloom hadn't even gotten on the Hogwarts Express, simply transforming and flying back to Surrey and collect what few items she left at the Dursley's.

Thinking about her transformation, Bloom's mind drifted to all the other things that made her different, even by magical standards.

Bloom had always known she was different from others for several reasons, it was only after getting her Hogwarts letter she began to know just how different she was. She didn't know why she could do the things she could, just that she could.

She could control, manipulate, and summon fire, along with being able to go days, even weeks, with minimal food and sleep as her magic kept her sustained, which was useful when she was forced back to the Dursley's. Bloom also sometimes could get glimpses of people, places, or events that haven't happened yet, which had been very useful in capturing Pettigrew and clearing Sirius's name. And there was also her rather, unique transformation she unlocked in Second Year in the Chamber of Secrets.

That last one she never told anyone about, mostly because she's sure no one else in history could do the same thing and that it'd likely give McGonagall a heart attack if she saw the outfit Bloom got from it.

A short light blue skirt, a top that exposed her midriff, and knee-high boots, all of which sparkled. Oh, and she got little wings like a fairy or a butterfly.

So yeah, Bloom knew she was very different, even her wand was different compared to others, the Dragon Wand Ollivander called it.

Shaking her head and pushing those thoughts aside for now, Bloom went back to her original train of thought. Fudge being a moron for using Naruto as a scapegoat, just like his predecessor did with Sirius.

'Then again, I suppose Sirius didn't do himself any favors by laughing like a lunatic when they found him or blaming himself for what happened to my parents.' Thought Bloom, with her mind now drifting to thoughts of her parents or adopted parents as she learned in her Third Year.

From what Sirius and Remus told her, before the former was sent to St. Mungo's and the latter quit after being outed as a werewolf, it had been during the first war against Voldemort. Her mother, Lily, had been by Death Eaters with her father, James, along with Sirius and Remus arriving, with them managing to drive the Death Eaters off. But the resulting stress from the attack had caused Lily to have a miscarriage of her and James's child.

This had devastated the couple, with their friends worried they wouldn't fully recover from the incident. But a few months afterwards, they had found a baby Bloom trapped inside a burning building, before they managed to rescue her. No one knew what she had been doing alone in a burning building, most simply passing it off as a Death Eater attack, with her parents adopting her when they couldn't find any other relatives to take her in.

But of course, that didn't last long, with Voldemort killing her adoptive parents and failing to kill her.

'You'd think most of his followers would lose faith in snake face when he fails to kill a baby, then failing three more times, one of which happening in front of his minions.' Bloom thought dully.

Then after that night, she had been shipped off to the Dursley's for ten years. Thankfully, she'll never have to see them again.

Those thoughts made Bloom smirk, remembering her last return to Privet Drive. She hadn't even bothered greeting her "dear relatives", simply going to her room and packing her stuff. Though when she tried to leave, Dudley tried giving her a "welcoming committee" in the form of beating her up. But Bloom showed him why that was a bad idea, after using some of the Martial Arts Naruto showed her, along with what she self-taught herself over the years, and knocked him flat on his ass. She got to do the same to Vernon, when she tried attacking her for daring to lay a hand on his "Special Boy", only to end up the ground as well.

She didn't even really need to do anything, simply avoiding their attacks and let them tire themselves out, before knocking them down and out.

Petunia had been too terrified to try attacking after seeing what her "freak niece" did and Bloom left with a small skip in her step, after being able to let out some of her frustration.

Since then, Bloom's stayed in her tent and moved to various parks, setting up wards and spells to keep people away, while her magic and own inner fire kept her sustained. For clothes, she simply transfigured the old hand-me-downs and tattered clothes the Dursley's gave her into nicer ones she's seen, whenever she went window shopping during the summer, having been able to make a transfiguration permanent as long as she wills and believes it's permanent. Not too difficult, since she's been able to believe a lot of things since she was six.

And contrary to what she portrays at Hogwarts, Bloom did care about how she looks and how her clothes look on her, but she knew Vernon and Petunia would have simply thrown away or sold any clothes she made if she stayed there.

For bathing, it was simple enough, she just burned away any dirt, literally, and went about her day doing whatever she wanted. Which was usually reading books, looking at her crystal ball to see what her Sight will show her, unfortunately she can't just will herself to have visions or force them, or moving her campsite to a new park. She knew Dumbledore was trying to find her and she was making sure to stay two steps ahead, along with making sure not to leave any clues or trails to follow.

Though she was able to stay informed of the happenings in the Magical World thanks to-

*POP*

"Miss Bloom Potter, Dobby is here with yous paper."

"Thanks Dobby." Bloom said, smiling at the excitable House Elf.

She's been able to keep herself informed thanks to Dobby bringing her copies of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler, though she only used the latter to keep herself informed, given the Prophet only printed whatever the Minister wanted printed, or whatever crap Skeeter made up. She only read it to know what to expect when she goes back to Hogwarts.

Looking at the Prophet, Bloom rolled her eyes at seeing it was just more slander against herself and Dumbledore. Even though she never said anything about Voldemort's return, Dumbledore apparently didn't have the same filter and since people seem to be under the impression that they were friends, or whatever, she's now considered an "attention seeking brat", or whichever insults the Minister can come up with.

'At this point, I should just hand in my resignation letter, if witches and wizards are this stupid and gullible to believe the crap coming out of Fudge's mouth.' Bloom thought, tossing the Prophet into the fire after not finding anything useful in it

Honestly, the only reason she's even sticking around in Britain is because she knows Voldemort will never stop trying to kill her, unless she kills him first. Not only to be free, but also payback for her parents and all the years he stole from her. Plus, she was hoping to find a chance to get Naruto out of Azkaban. After that, maybe they can go to a different magic school.

'Maybe that Clock Tower place I've heard about.' Bloom thought, having read about the Clock Tower that was created by the Mage's Association, an international magic group that's completely separate from Magical Britain.

If she went there, then she'd be free of the Ministry and Dumbledore. Something to think about after dealing with Voldy.

"Dobby also has letters from the Missus's Luna and Daphne." Said Dobby, handing Bloom two letters, who took them gratefully.

Luna Lovegood, a Third Year Ravenclaw, and Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin in her year, two people she'd managed to befriend thanks to Naruto.

'Though how Naruto managed to become friends with the pureblooded Slytherin Ice Queen I will never know.' Bloom thought, knowing that'll be a mystery she'll never solve, so she just put it down to Naruto's own charisma.

"Any letters from Ron or Hermione?" Bloom asked, looking at Dobby, who shook his head, making Bloom sigh in disappointment that her Gryffindor friends haven't even made an attempt to contact her.

'Then again, are we even really friends anymore? Were we ever really friends?' Bloom thought, thinking about it and question the twos' ability to think for themselves.

Ron already betrayed her, believing she put her name in the Goblet of Fire to participate in that damn tournament, that she had wanted nothing to do with in the first place. And while Hermione stuck by her side during it, like Naruto had, she obviously wasn't now because Dumbledore said not to contact her.

And Bloom knew they had cellphones, heck, Hermione was the one who got them for them! So, they couldn't use the excuse that their letters could be intercepted or followed, given how witches and wizards are giant Technophobes.

The most she got was a text from Hermione, telling her Dumbledore said they couldn't contact her, and that had only been after Bloom kept leaving voicemails and text messages.

"Why am I even still friends with them?" Bloom muttered, while writing her replies to Luna and Daphne.

While Bloom knew she can be rather distant to most people and get very angry when her loved ones are threatened, as well as not really showing much of a reaction to everything that's happened to her. They seem to forget she had to see Cedric, someone she came to see as a friend and an older brother-figure, for all the help he gave her in the tournament and believing she didn't put her name in the Goblet, be murdered and deal with Voldemort threatening to make her watch as he tortured Naruto in front of her, if she didn't do what he said.

It had only been after making sure Naruto was a safe distance away, did she get to really be angry and knock Voldemort around, she even made sure he saw her burn his precious snake to ash.

Then when she gets back, she couldn't do anything but watch as her friend, and someone she'd admit only to herself that she has a crush on, was arrested for a crime he didn't commit!

If it hadn't been for Luna and Daphne keeping contact, Bloom was sure she'd be going crazy with guilt and trauma of what happened. She knew she could have done something, the moment they arrived in the graveyard she could have launched the Tri-Wizard Cup to Cedric and send him back, but the shock and worry of seeing Naruto there as well stopped her. And by the time she realized what was happening, Cedric was already dead, killed by that coward Pettigrew.

'Ironic, Gryffindor is prided for its House Unity and being the golden house in Hogwarts, yet they certainly have no trouble turning on each other and abandoning their housemates. Even more ironic that a Slytherin of all people is offering her condolences.' Bloom thought.

A House widely regarded as only having Dark witches and wizards is the one where she gets someone offering their condolences. Then again, given Pettigrew himself was a Gryffindor, it proves that it's just stereotyping and propaganda.

Handing her replies to Dobby, Bloom stood and stretched, while snapping her fingers, causing the fire to extinguish itself before turning to go to bed. Though immediately Bloom froze in her tracks before summoning her wand to her, when she felt her security charms being tripped.

Suddenly several witches and wizards apparated around her, the only ones Bloom recognized were Remus and Mad-Eye Moody. Luckily, they weren't Death Eaters; unluckily though, they were working with Dumbledore.

'Oh, fuck all kinds of ducks.' Bloom thought.

*Gringotts*

Within the caves beneath the Wizarding Bank Gringotts, the bank car the goblins use to travel to the many vaults came to a stop outside the Lestrange Family Vault.

"Th-The Lestrange Family Vault, s-sir." The goblin said nervously, looking to his black garbed passenger.

The stranger, whom introduced himself as Mephiles, had walked into the bank just before the goblins closed it. He then all but demanded to be taken to the Lestrange Family vault. When the guards had moved to either throw the intruder out, or impale him on their weapons, Mephiles simply flicked his wrist and it happened.

The guards had frozen in midstep, then before everyone's eyes, time seemed to speed up around them. Their weapons and armor slowly rusted away, before crumbling to dust, then the goblins themselves aged and their bodies rotted and fell apart leaving only their skeletons, before those too were aged into dust, leaving the other goblins horrified at what they just witnessed.

After that, Mephiles had whistled, before several wolf-like creatures jumped out of the shadows and pinned all the remaining goblins down. The creatures looked like werewolves, only they were completely pitch black with white bone plating covering their bodies, while also having malevolent glowing red eyes. Mephiles then gave them the ultimatum, take him to the Lestrange Vault or be slaughtered one by one.

Safe to say they granted him access to the Lestrange Vault.

"Good. Open it." Mephiles ordered, stepping out of the cart and approaching the Ukrainian Ironbelly, while the goblin gulped and rushed to open the vault.

Mephiles looked at the dragon, who's head was lowered in submission at sensing the presence of a superior predator. He clenched his fists in anger at seeing the scars on the dragons face, likely from the goblins, its pale half-blind eyes, and its scales were flaking. A powerful apex predator brought down and subdued by these pathetic creatures.

'Don't worry, soon you will fly free again and become more powerful than ever.' Mephiles thought, knowing such a powerful creature would prove useful to his plans.

"Th-the vault is o-open, sir." The goblin said, with Mephiles looking over his shoulder and seeing the goblin told the truth.

Walking over to the vault entrance, Mephiles stopped short of entering it. Looking at all the gold and treasures within, Mephiles zeroed in on a single golden cup with a badger engraved on it. Waving his hand, all the treasure vanished in the vault going to his personal pocket dimension, while the cup flew into his hand.

The moment he had the cup, Mephiles channeled his power into it with the cup, soon melting into a black goo as black smoke rose out of it with an agony filled scream.

"A Horcrux." The goblin muttered in shock that such a dark artifact had been within Gringotts.

"Two down, four to go." Mephiles stated, before turning back to the dragon.

"Now for you." Said Mephiles, placing his hand on the dragon's snout.

Soon all the scars covering the dragon faded away, its eyes were healed and restored to a bright crimson red color, and its scales shined with a renewed luster. But the change didn't stop there as the dragon was transformed further.

The goblin looked on with wide eyes, filled with shock and horror at what he was witnessing.

"By my ancestors, what… what in the name of magic are you?" The goblin said, looking at Mephiles in fear at seeing what he was capable of.

And the dragon, it was now something from the darkest nightmares given life.

"I… **am Mephiles the Dark."** Mephiles said, his voice becoming deeper and more baritone as he looked at the goblin with glowing green eyes.

While behind him, the creature he had transformed the dragon into roared loudly, shaking the caverns and being heard up in Gringotts. The sound sending shivers up the spines of any who heard it, knowing that no normal creature could make such a sound.

No, only one born of darkness.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep we got to learn more about Bloom's background along with her thoughts on what's happened and how she's been keeping up with what's happened in the Magical World. Only now she's finally been found by the Order and will have to deal with them. Finally we get to see Naruto/Mephiles is now hunting Horcruxes and has gained a new powerful creature in his growing army. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
